


A Soul's First Fight

by marysidehouse



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Ian and Wanderer got together six months ago and they haven’t argued ever... until then.  Will Wanda’s fairy personality solve the problem before they realize?





	A Soul's First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry about the accidental mistakes.

„Wanderer, just stop. Please?” Ian shouted after me right after I ran out of our room. 

We were together for six months and we haven’t argued ever... until then. I ran to the cornfield at the east pole of the caverns. Obviously Ian ran after me.

“Wanda, baby, please stop. Let me explain it.” He was so desperate. I knew he would never hurt me, I knew he wouldn’t , but indeed he did.

“What  do you wanna explain? Kyle was right, you’re  a jerk.” I said and turned my back at him.

“Since when do you talk with my brother?” Ian was confused, he thought we aren’t close at all with his brother.

“Since when do you care?” I said angrily and broke down in the middle of the field.

“Wanderer, you are my love, I care everything what’s about you.” He came closer and sit down next to me.

“You didn’t acted like that. You treated me like a whore.” I cried out and buried my face into my palm.

“I was drunk, I’m so sorry. I swear I won’t drink that much again. It’s just you and Kyle brought back beer and I haven’t had beer since collage. I thought I could drink as much as I could back then without consequences. Please Wanda. ” I looked at him slowly, but I was still sad. He called me Wanda which wasn’t a good sign. He always called me Wanderer, because he loved me, not just my new, perfect body, but then he called me Wanda, even when he begged for forgiveness.

“I hate it when you call me Wanda.” I said sadly and didn’t even look at him.

“Everybody calls you Wanda, Babe.” He said on a confused tone.

“ I hate it when you call me Babe. It feels like I’m that ridiculous pig from that ridiculous movie.” I said on an offended tone. Ian was laughing, but it was a bittersweet laugh.

“Darling look at me, please? Talk to me. Wanderer, please?” Ian was desperate and I had pity on him. I slowly look at him and with that he pulled me closer without warning.

“I love it when you call me that.” I said with a smile and lowered my head onto his strong arm.

“Darling?” He asked me softly and kissed my forehead.

“Nope, Wanderer.” I said and looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

“Really? Then I will tell everyone  to call you that, if you …”

“No, please don’t do that. They call me Wanda, because they like the human form of me, not the real me like you do. I love it when you call me Wanderer, because you love the real me.” I said and he nodded with a sweet smile. He pulled my hair out of the way from my neck and he placed a kiss onto my scar, where the real me was inside of my human body. I shivered as his lips touched my neck, it felt so good.

“I love you, I won’t get drunk again.” He said and then kissed me passionately on my lips. It was slow, but extremely heated. I loved it when he kissed me like that.

“Promise?” I asked him right after we fell apart.

“Yes, promise.” He said and hugged me tightly.

“Ian?” I asked with and bit my lip nervously.

“Yes, Babygirl?” He said the nickname with a worried face.

“It’s okay, you can call me like that. Anyway... I love you too, you’ll always be my hero.” I said and kissed him again, it was deeper, but still extremely hot. I could feel his love through my veins.

“Make love to me.” I panted which almost sounded like a moan.

“I can’t, you’re not ready, Baby.” He shook his head.

“I can decide when I’m ready. Ian, make love to me right here.” I said firmly, but still on a sweet tone.

“In the middle of the cornfield? At least let me take you back to our room.” He said with a laugh and I nodded with a bright smile.

With that he picked me up and carried me into our room.


End file.
